the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristopher Rabbit Ashgrove
Name':'' Kristopher Rabbit Ashgrove 'Race':'' Human ''Class/Subclass: ''Evocation Wizard Age: '''20 ''Hight: 6 Ft Weight: 142 Pounds Physical Description: With straightish mid length dark brown hair, dead pan green eyes paired with some circular reading glasses to magnify smaller details for an easier read with a cord keeping them to his neck when not in use. He wears a pebbles shirt that he leaves untucked and is a tad oversized, topped with a brown waist coat. Some heavy black trouser cover his legs with a pair of smarter looking traveling shoes, his clothes being presentable but plain not standing out much and suitable for travel. His spellbook is a very large thick black leather-bound book with forged metal embossing spine and, edges with a clasp where it opens keeping it shut that his Father forged and put together for him when he left home. This is kept in a heavy-duty brown leather satchel along with his other notes and research that never leaves his side and, both have the arcane lock spell cast upon them and all contents he his wrote himself is written in cipher’s. Multiple Cypher’s are in use spell book is all in one and the notes are in a different one for each topic. Backstory: Kristopher was born in his family home within the small town of Nesme, he was the youngest child to the Ashgrove’s. His father Robbins was a local blacksmith with his mother Dine managing the store front to help with business, his older sister Ti was a rather average girl although she had a great love for animals. From a young age Kristopher had quite the inquisitive mind always looking for mysteries to solve starting small with where things came from and, went to all to what his neighbours could be getting up to at any time. After soon running out of mysteries to solve in the town he was shown one of the greatest wonders that would perk curiosity, Magic. He was hooked, ransacking to local stock of books and anything else he could get his hands on to learn all he could he just couldn’t get enough of the infinite possibilities and wanting to figure out everything he could. At the age of 10 a passing wizard came across the young lad noticing his talents and, through a lot of persistence and persuasion convinced Kristopher’s parents to let her teach the boy and take him on as an apprentice. Delighted at the opportunity their little Rabbit packed up as fast as he could and headed out keen to find out more although the offer turned out not to be the dream, he thought it was. Jenmae the practitioner who took him on acted kind and like a older sister rather than a teacher but, was quite the hopeless practitioner barely being able to call themselves a wizard. Trying to restrict a lot of what she would teach at first trying to push ideal of fate and belief upon him before giving up and just building a foundation of magic with him, still he had gained access to a lot more knowledge and could always , out to find more in the city of Neverwinter which he was now calling home. Rabbit became quite adept at finding the knowledge he sought after buying all that he could and even stealing those that he could not, although it was a rarity if he did resort such act’s… at first, otherwise he kept to himself after that and was smart enough to cover his tracks. Eventually Jenmae had started to specialise into Divination but for all the fates she predicted for herself and Kristopher she never did a good job at stopping them, mainly staying afloat from her wealthy family supporting her actions. This led to Rabbit picking a different specialty, if he was bound by all this fate he would gain the power to force away the ones he saw as unfortunate to himself heading down the path of Evocation. Although he wouldn’t forget the other school especially with how hard it was for a child to get his hands on the spell with devastating effects like evocation. During his years of research eventually Kristopher made a breakthrough, although not in a field where he could advertise the findings and considering while incomplete most of the research materials he was using where “liberated” from someone. Fearing what could happen to him if his discovery was found out or what would happen if he was found to be the one that stole the research, he ran away taking only what he could of his things leaving the city. After drifting for a bit Kristopher remembered reading about some Iles with some interesting time fuckery and a guild willing to take anyone on, seeing it as a good place to hide while continuing his studies with a rather nice mystery to solve he spend what little he had left on passage to the Iles of mist and his new life as a adventurer.